


Favorite Walks

by StarSpray



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray
Summary: Bilbo gets his love of walking from his parents.





	Favorite Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Back to Middle-earth Month 2018 musical terms bingo card daily prompt, for the terms Aubade, Andante, & Affrettando

Bungo grumbled at the notion of rising before the sun had burned the mists off the Water and the dew from the grass, but Belladonna loved to rise with the sun, to fling open the windows to let in the fresh breeze and birdsong. Bilbo, too, rose easily in the morning, springing out of bed and humming as he carefully brushed the hair on his feet.

And when Belladonna told him where they were walking that day—out to the Woody End, where, if you were very lucky, you might hear Elves singing—his face lit up like the sunrise.  
  
-  
  
Bilbo loved to tramp across the Shire with his parents. They sang old favorite walking songs, or made up new words to tunes older than memory. On this day, Bungo had business in Hobbiton, so it was only Belladonna and Bilbo who went walking up to the Woody End to look for Elves. They found none, but they did find a patch of mushrooms, which they gathered to take home for supper.

On the way home they cut across country. “It’s more fun this way,” Belladonna said, and stopped to point out a pair of baby rabbits beneath a hedge.  
  
-  
  
Just in time for dinner, Bungo hurried home. In the entrance hall, he shrugged out of his jacket, and called to Bilbo. “Look what old Mr. Boffin gave me today!” He unrolled a large, beautifully illustrated map of the Shire, with all its roads and paths laid out nice and neatly. “I thought we could hang it up here, in the hall, and you can mark all the best walking paths. In red, of course, to make it official!” Delighted, Bilbo ran to fetch a bottle of ink.

They marked three different routes before Belladonna called them to the table.


End file.
